The prior art is well documented with examples of mobile bed and chair transports, such as for use in hospitals or other medical care giving facilities for efficiently moving patients. A shortcoming of the existing art has been the ability to integrate into a single and multi-functional assembly the features of powered transport, bed/chair convert-ability and adjustability for moving patients.